halo_assemblyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tags
Tags are the way that Halo registers objects to a map. In this instance, "object" refers to more than just physical objects you can interact with - for example, there are tags for enemy AI, screen effects, and UI elements. Tags are broken into categories, referred to by a string of 3-4 letters. Each Tag refers to a different type of object - for example, the vehi tag tells the game that an object is a vehicle. Every map has a different set of Tags (though many tags you will find on every map). **Placeholder** To do: What are tags? How are they used? What is tag injection? Tag List This list is incomplete! * achi - achievements * adlg - ai_dialogue_globals * aigl - ai_globals * ant! - antenna * atgf - atmosphere_globals * avat - avatar_awards * bdpd - death_program_selector * beam - beam_system * bipd - biped * bitm - bitmap * bloc - crate * bsdt - breakable_surface * cddf - collision_damage * cfxs - camera_fx_settings * chad - chud_animation_definition * char - character * chdg - challenge_globals_definition * chdt - chud_definition * chgd - chud_globals_definition * chmt - chocolate_mountain_new * citr - cinematic_transition * clwd - cloth * cmoe - camo * cmps - compute_shader * cntl - contrail_system * coll - collision_model * colo - color_table * comg - commendations_globals_definition * coms - communication_sounds * coop - coop_spawning_globals_definition * cpem - cheap_particle_emitter * cpgd - cookie_purchase_globals * cptl - cheap_particle_type_library * csdt - camera_shake * ctrl - device_control * cusc - cui_screen * cust - cui_static_data * dctr - decorator_set * decs - decal_system * draw - rasterizer_cache_file_globals * drdf - damage_response_definition * effe - effect * effg - effect_globals * efsc - effect_scenery * eqip - equipment * fogg - atmosphere_fog * foot - material_effects * form - formation * frms - frame_event_list * gcrg - game_completion_rewards_globals * gegl - game_engine_globals * gldf - cheap_light * glps - global_pixel_shader * glvs - global_vertex_shader * gmeg - game_medal_globals * gpix - global_cache_file_pixel_shaders * gptd - game_performance_throttle * grfr - grounded_friction * hcfd - havok_collision_filter * hlmt - model * igpd - incident_global_properties_definition * iimz - instance_imposter_definition * impo - imposter_model * ingd - incident_globals_definition * jmad - model_animation_graph * jpt! - damage_effect * Lbsp - scenario_lightmap_bsp_data * lens - lens_flare * lgtd - loadout_globals_definition * ligh - light * locs - location_name_globals_definition * lsnd - sound_looping * ltvl - light_volume_system * mach - device_machine * matg - globals * mgls - megalogamengine_sounds * mlib - emblem_library * mode - render_model * motl - multiplater_object_type_list * msit - megalo_string_id_table * mulg - multiplayer_globals * pecp - particle_emitter_custom_points * perf - perfomance_throttles * pfmc - performance_template * pggd - player_grade_globals_definition * phmo - physics_model * pixl - pixel_shader * play - cache_file_resource_layout_table * pmcg - player_model_customization_globals * pmdf - particle_model * pmov - particle_physics * pphy - point_physics * proj - projectile * prt3 - particle * rain - rain_definition * rasg - rasterizer_globals * rmbl - rumble * rmcs - shader_custom * rmd - shader_decal * rmdf - render_method_definition * rmfl - shader_foliage * rmgl - shader_glass * rmhg - shader_halogram * rmop - render_method_option * rmsh - shader * rmss - shader_screen * rmt2 - render_method_template * rmtr - shader_terrain * rmw - shader_water * rwrd - render_water_ripple * sadt - spring_acceleration * sbsp - scenario_structure_bsp * scen - scenery * scmb - sound_combiner * scnr - scenario * sddt - structure_design * sdzg - scenario_required_resource * sefc - area_screen_effect * sfx+ - sound_effect_collection * sgp! - sound_global_propogation * shit - shield_impact * sidt - simulated_input * siin - simulation_interpolation * sirp - scenario_interpolator * sLdT - scenario_lightmap * sncl - sound_classes * snd! - sound * snde - sound _environment * snmm - sound_mix_mastering * snmx - sound_mix * spk! - sound_dialogue_constants * sqtm - squad_template * srad - sound_radio_settings * ssao - ssao_definitions * ssce - sound_scenery * stli - scenario_structure_lighting_info * styl - style * trak - camera_track * udlg - dialogue * ugh! - sound_cache_file_gestalt * uise - user_interface_sounds_definition * unic - multilingual_unicode_string_list * vehi - vehicle * vtsh - vertex_shader * wadt - chud_widget_animation_data_template * weap - weapon * wezr - game_engine_settings_definition * wigl - user_interface_shared_globals_definition * wind - wind * wpdp - water_physics_drag_properties * wpdt - chud_widget_placement_data_template * wrdt - chud_widget_render_data_template * wsdt - chud_widget_state_data_template * wxcg - weather_globals * zone - cahce_file_resource_gestalt Category:Tag